A Love Like No Other
by moonlit-sanata
Summary: A women steps foot upon a New boarding school to retrieve a new beginning. Unknowingly, she comes across familiar faces and a new beginning is anything but. Everyone consumes hidden secrets and what becomes of a studentteacher relationship?
1. Chapter 1

The car door slammed quite loudly as I stepped out of the cab, letting the vehicle speed away to the dorms. The wind was low and blew every once in awhile along with the clouds that stood barely in the sky. It was a very sunny day, which is expected for this time of year. It was the ending of summer though it really was quite hot out. I looked into the distance, shielding the sun with the palm of my hand and watched the cab turn the corner until it had disappeared from view. My lips parted and I took in a long deep breath of fresh seasonal air. My new school.

I begun to walk slowly through a certain path not caring exactly where I was headed, I let my feet do the thinking. There were people walking about with backpacks slung on there shoulders along with other new students who had just returned from their homes back for the school season. It wasn't that I was sent to this boarding school, more like I wanted to come to one. I felt that I needed to start over and have a new beginning. This new boarding school was promising and was said to contain very good teachers that taught well. I applied and to my luck, I got accepted. I'm not happy nor excited, I was just desperate to start over.

My name is Skye Sweetnam and I have the grayest eyes any have seen, my hair is a light and dark brown combined with a few highlights to emphasize my look. My hair, in fact, wasn't all that long because it came to my shoulders and just a few inches below. My body was slender and curved in just the right places to make a man fantasize. Not that I wanted to give off that impression, but it is nice to know that you are adored. My legs were thin with quite a bit of muscle, enough to make them attractive and still be feminine considering there wasn't much I could do to control how much muscle I acquired.

There wasn't much noise around me, everyone I had passed either had their noses stuck in their schedules or just rushing past to get informed with the city. The place seemed bigger, much larger than the former school I had attended. Everywhere, the building was huge and took up a great mass of space along with its front lawn which included various trees and gardens. There were signs near the gardens which informed the students not to ruin the plants, yet many students disobeyed the request. In every school, there were always students with that kind of attitude. It became quiet after awhile except for the clicking of my high heels, which I suddenly regretting putting on. Then there goes the saying, beauty is painful. I had to agree to that.

I wore a nice strapless shirt which was black with a print that resembled splattered paint, over the tank top was my jean jacket which I came accustomed to wearing. The whole jacket was in jean material with a few fuzz surrounding the collar and ends, the pockets were zippered for extra safety. The shirt cut off just high enough to reveal my navel, which wasn't a big sight to see. I didn't have it pierced or anything, but in time I figured it would probably get done. On my legs, I wore my favorite pair of jeans that were faded in the rear and thighs. They hugged my hips tenderly and shaped my legs ever so perfectly then belled at the ends to reveal the tips of my black heels. I would admire myself if I were a passerby.

My destination wasn't towards the school, so I walked right passed it while dodging school absorbed students. My feet were already blistering from the straps of the heels. I really did regret wearing them. I stopped at a small clearing which opened up to a small area of trees and vines. In a way, it resembled a scene from an old horror movie I once saw. The place didn't give me an eerie feeling, so I wasn't afraid when I pushed away a few long weeds and took the path inside. It wasn't dark nor light, it was just dim and I could already see an opening. This place was a maze and I was just finding my way around.

This wasn't my first time attending a boarding school. A few years back I was sent to a slightly large school that accepted any types of students. Unfortunately, my family sent me there probably because I was a disgrace. I didn't really stress on the real reason, I found myself more at ease living a life by myself. The school was famous by the title of California Boarding School. I felt sort of sad when I left the place because I had made so many memories in that school, good and bad. Most of the memories, I just wanted to forget. Thus bringing myself to this new school to start a new life where nobody knew you.

That's one thing I liked about transferring, though I didn't do it that often. In my life I had been switched to quite a few school, though CABS was my biggest memory. I like the idea of being able to start over. When you enter a new school, nobody knows you and they don't know anything about you. Many take advantage about this and easily they could fit in even if at their own school, they were the lower class. I wasn't like that, I'm a bad girl and I don't usually tend to hide that fact. I'm proud of what I do and I hate to be told what to do. Perhaps that was one reason as to why I was sent away from home. Honestly, I could care less.

My hands fumbled through my jacket pockets eagerly and I pulled out one cigarette and held it in the crease between my index and middle finger. I took up smoking long before I can even remember. Others would turn their noses in disgust, but I found it comforting and addicting. I was addicted and I didn't plan on stopping either. My other hand came about with the lighter and I lit the end of the cigarette before sticking the butt in my mouth. I took a long slow puff of its nicotine and let it out swiftly, watching the cloud of gray smoke float up to the skies. I killed a few years of my life, but it wasn't like that mattered.

I wasn't the good student everyone tends to see of me. I've done many bad things in my life that I don't regret though others might have. My grades aren't well either and I tend to flunk many grades. This causes me to do extra work, but what the hell? It didn't matter, since I figured I would drop out once I got sick of damn education.

I came upon a clearing once I exited the path I was taking. A low rustling of water filled the area and by it, a small lake of fresh clear water. I stepped upon the gravel which crunched lightly below me. I looked upon the waterfall and it looked majestic. A small rainbow made it's way up in the air just slightly below the top of the waterfall. It was probably created by the mist of the rushing liquid. I stepped closer, careful as not to get to close to the small lake considering the mud looked thick and inviting. Despite my hatred towards my shoes, I still didn't want to ruin them.

The waterfall was another place that brought back memories for me. No matter where I went, there no escaping my memories. Everywhere, there was at least one place that took me back in the past. I closed my eyes before the large waterfall and let out a loud sigh, since I was alone I didn't have to care about any others nearby listening. I opened my eyes again and took another large soothing puff of my cigarette, walking over to a large rock that sat above the ground nearby. It was gray and perfect for a good seating, so I sat down on it and brought my knees up, eventually shifting them until I sat cross-legged.

Back in CABS, I had met many great friends along with foe's. I had one close friend and a lot of others that took away a lot of my free time, willingly. I spoke to many and hung out almost every day, except for the few times you just get lazy and don't feel like going anywhere. CABS was a great school and no matter how old I am, I'll never forget the place. No matter how hard I try to forget, It'll live in my mind.

It's not that making friends and the good classes that made me remember the place, there was one special thing about it. There was one teacher that worked there who taught the class of drama. He had the blackest, most smoothest hair I had ever seen, along with deep enticing rich dark brown eyes which drew you in and clutched you tightly. His smile was flawless and his lips were tender, aching to be touched by another. He always wore a suit which clung to his masculine body leaving much to the imagination. His talent in teaching was enormous and he gave out the best sought plays for his students to read. The very first book I had read from his class was the classic _Romeo and Juliet_. It was a love story that seemed to come alive. I was Juliet and he...

I shrugged, puffing of my Cigarette one last time before throwing it into the small lake, where the light went out and it floated above the water like a boat. I stared at it and shook my head, the thoughts kept flooding my mind and I wanted to just forget. His lips, his smile, his eyes, his body... his very being was haunting me to my last desire. I couldn't escape his spell no matter what I did.

In fact, that was the only reason I did leave CABS. I left to be rid of the man, things went to far and I couldn't stand it any longer and I departed the school. He was gone now, I was glad yet my mind kept pondering on whether I would see him again or not. The waterfall was a secret place that he and I had created. We were brought together at the waterfall many times before. The waterfall reminded me of him, everything reminded me of him. He wouldn't leave my mind. He was everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open only to stare upon the ceiling up above. For a long moment, I studied every crease and every flaw as I awaited the clock to announce my wake. I didn't want to get up and yet I didn't want to sleep either. Sunlight beat against my blinds being unsuccessful at protruding in. Instead it cast a light glow upon my dorm room, cascading its dim light all around and producing shadows aflutter. I suppose if I were a child, I would have been afraid, mistaking the shadows for hidden beings.

With a content sigh, I shifted my body little ways so I was now lying upon my side, staring at the clock which seemed to be taking its sweet time to go off. Minutes seemed like hours as I stared and traced the red numbering. My hair was nappy and clung to my skin in result of a restless night of dreams. Dreams were something I cannot run away from, deep in the depths of my dreams there is a person whom lurks. Ever night I cannot seem to call him away because he is always there, charming me and sweeping me off my feet by his romance. If only I weren't such a girl, if only I just hadn't met him. Fate was cruel and I don't think I could ever forgive destiny. Why must I suffer? Why won't he disappear?

The clock screamed at me, intruding on my thoughts while blinking seven o' clock. I lifted my hand swiftly and turned the thing off and stretched my muscles thoroughly. Lifting myself up, I stepped out of bed and glanced at myself in the mirror on the other side of the room. Hugging tightly upon my body was a large baby blue shirt which I couldn't even remember purchasing. Perhaps it was a gift? Not like it would matter.

Immediately I picked up my pack of cigarettes and pulled one slender stalk out and stuck it in my mouth while lighting it at the same time as if it was some mind spiraling magic trick. It was a routine thing, I puffed the smoke and let it out slowly to watch it all float to the ceiling in a dance of rhythmic elegancy. The cigarette fit perfectly in the crease between my index and middle finger. Slowly, I slipped off the odd shirt and pulled on a regular outfit which I hadn't a care in the world what the hell I was putting on. School would start soon and it was just about time to head out.

I quickly left my dorm, after locking it and making sure everything was secure. You can never be to save in these areas, especially in this time. It didn't take me long to get to school either and there's nothing like walking upon the finely waxed floors for the very first time in your life. To hear the light squeak of each step and the echo which silently wraps itself around the room. To see all the faces which you've never even seen before and know their thinking the same thing. It was nice, to be the new person. I could say whatever I want and just start anew, it was a longing I had yet to fulfill.

When I got to my locker, I already had weird looks by the students who don't usually welcome 'newbies'. I didn't care, I was happy with my new life and so far, it only took me two tries to open my locker. Every thing was going perfect so far and I couldn't wait to finally go on with my life and forget all the memories I tried so hard to be rid of.

My classroom for the first hour of the day was a reasonable size with desks lining up front to back, side by side all around one half of the room. In the front stood a slightly large desk which was enveloped in many papers and odd knickknacks. My backpack hung nicely on my back while I carefully let it slide off onto one of the desks before taking a seat in it. The class started to fill up once the tone rang above.

The morning classes came and pass easily and I found myself heading up to the roof for lunch. Lunch here was about an hour each day, enough time for socializing as long as eating. Many students ate in the classes, few in the actual cafeteria and a great amount sat among the roof to gaze at the skies and sit with their friends or just leave school and eat at a nearby restaurant or grocery. I approached the end of the stairs and pushed open the heavy doors only to welcome the cool breeze which brushed itself past me. I smiled despite the feeling and closed the door behind me as I stepped forward.

Fortunately, the roof wasn't as crowded as I had predicted, there were a few groups of friends sitting on what looked like a picnic cloth enjoying each other's presence. This made me feel a little lonely, seeing as how I was new and didn't know any body. I walked over to the railing and leaned upon it, pulling out another cigarette and flashing out my cell to check my texts. Of course, there was none and I quickly returned the device back to my pocket and lit the cigarette that was in my mouth. Aside of me, I spotted another girl. She was about my age with light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, from what I could see at my angle. Her skin seemed to glow in the daylight and her sense of style was just normal. She was leaning against the railing as well, gazing upon the distance and seemed to be deep in thought. I watched her for a moment longer and looked away feeling it was rude and store into the distance once again. She shifted her body a little and from the corner of my eye, I could see that she looked at me.

"Hello." She finally said in her sweet yet oddly familiar voice. It caught me odd for a moment, her voice reminded me of past disasters that happened in that dreaded school and finally I turned her way gazing into her beautiful remarkably blue hues. Her lips were slender and pursed awaiting for my reply and looking slightly nervous from her sudden introduction. I gave her a little bow and extended my palm to her.

"Hello, My name is Skye-" she stopped me in mid-sentence and held her hand up to me.

"Sweetnam, right?" She chuckled a little, using her hand to brush a few strands of hair back behind her after shaking my hand thoughtfully. "I know you, from CABS. I'm Rory, you remember me too?" She looked at me hopefully, I only stared at her back blankly for a moment longer. It wasn't until she gave a frown that I remembered who she was. Back in CABS, Rory was the woman I spoke to a lot and she was also the few that knew of my sins. We survived mass killings and were both involved in many life threatening situations. We were pretty much really good friends back then.

"Rory... How could I ever forget you." I smiled and stepped closer to her, giving her a friendly hug and patted her on the back. "It's nice to see you again. So, Why are you here?" I asked her out of curiosity and held her hands cutely while awaiting her answer.

"I attend this school, I have been for the past few months. It's ironic to have you suddenly appear." Rory chuckled again, her laugh was sweet and girlish. It was cute. "I miss CABS though and everyone we left behind. As for you, what caused you to come here?"

Her question filled my head and I found myself shifting my body to lean against the railing again, tucking my arms under my breasts. The wind blew by, letting our hair flow around us in a wild dance. "I wanted to start a new life." I whispered, looking up at the clouds which took over the clear light blue sky. "Start over..." My gaze turned below, watching the tiny figures of beings walking around and standing in groups. They looked like ants from where we stood, above on the roof. Shifting my body, I turned back around while leaning my back into the railing. "I'm sure you can understand, considering the circumstances." I let out a little chuckle and pulled out my cell.

A cell phone or any phone is a unique connection towards many people, whether they are far away or just a few feet from you. A phone is a bond and no matter where you are, someone can get a hold of you. I gazed at the 'Inbox' icon and sighed. I hadn't gotten a message since the last time I attended the boarding school. Perhaps, sometime I long to see his name. A brief hope that one day that man's name would carve itself on the screen while flashing a message of calling. My grip on the phone tightened as I tried to think of anything but.

"I know what you mean, Skye." Rory finally said, shifting her body into a similar stance than I. I could see her outfit more clearly now and I saw how nicely the cloth fitted her body and hugged at her curves. She wore a holed pair of pants that seemed to worn out to be worn again and her shirt was black with a few cute designs embroidering it. She looked cute and the colors of the design brought out the woman's hidden highlights. "Well, It's about time to go. I'll see you later okay?" Rory gave me a friendly smile and bowed to me before turning her back and heading for the doors. I watched her back until it disappeared behind that door and I looked back down at my cell. Again, it was blank with no new messages and no new calls. I suppose it's what I should have expected.

Pushing off the railing, I stuck the device back in my pocket and headed for the doors. Along my way, I saw another woman which was on the other side of the building. She was standing alone wearing a beautiful frilled black and white Lolita dress. My gaze fixated upon her as I wondered who she was and pondered on how vaguely familiar she seemed. Her built was small and petite with sharp shoulders and a great curve between her bust and hips. Hugging it was the cloth of her beautiful dress. It wasn't the every day's fashion you see out on the street, she was different and she seemed to have some type of lonesome aura around her by the way she stood and watched the distance of the skies. The cool afternoon breeze fluttered by again, causing her black hair to move with. It was then that I realized she had bright purple highlights in her hair, streaks perfectly made which blended themselves into the scenery and hid themselves in the black depths of her strands.

She tilted her head ever so slightly and turned her body to the side, she was skinny which was very visible with the tightness of her frilled outfit. Her face was small and very delicate, her features came around perfectly and made the girl look like a lonely child. The girl turned her head and for a brief moment, our eyes locked. She had dark green hues which took me in and stabbed me with inner pain. There was something about those eyes that seemed to call out for help, but I didn't know what to do or whether it was all just my imagination. Her stare was cold and she watched me with a certain anxiety. Instantly, I looked away and grasped the doors' handle tightly to pull it open and quickly disappear behind it.


	3. Chapter 3

CABS obtained dorms, stores, malls, restaurants and even places to hang out. It was the perfect boarding school and many thought it was one of the best in the country. Perhaps they were exaggerating, because CABS was the very school I tried my hardest to transfer out of, which I happened to successfully do. Tons of students had attended and the teachers were rarely mean or strict. There was romance everywhere you walked and awards given out to the top students. Of course, I wasn't one of them since I lacked good grades, but that's hardly the point.

I remember when I first came there, I was lonely and new. Everyone's face was a stranger to me and at first nobody cared to commune. Before I knew it, I stuck in like it was just meant to be. I met many friends and obtained a boyfriend or two, until I attended the class of Drama. They way I speak of it now, you can hint the tone of dread. I hate drama, despite how much I love the class. It wasn't required, but there was apart of me that always picked the class as an elective. Elective classes are classes that you chose to pick on your own, ones that aren't required.

The first day, the 8th class. I ran down the hallways in a pant, struggling to carry my bag filled with texts upon my shoulder as I headed towards the Drama club. On the way, I passed a small banner that had words welcoming the new students to CABS, which I later found out had many new comers every day. The letters were in an intelligent font, somewhat the text you would find on your diploma. When you look at it, it reminds you of school.

The bell had wrung about a few minutes before and I was late. I cursed under my breath at the stupid school for making my locker halfway across the whole building, which made it even harder to get to class on time. So far I was late to about two of my classes, and Drama would be my third. Still panting, I finally approached the door and leaned my body against the wall to adjust my breath. My heavy pants of air, turned into just regular slightly fast breathing and I enveloped the palm of my hand over the doorknob. Twisting it slightly, the door let out a tiny click and it opened without restraint.

"-and between the two families, there was great threats and fighting. The two lovers seemed to bypass the facts of names and listen to their hearts." The teacher set down his text and turned to look at me. I stared at him back with my enticingly gray eyes. The man was tall, muscular, and his hair was the blackest I had ever seen on a person. He wore a neat tux, appropriate for a teacher and his eyes were a dark brown, almost as black as his hair. His hair wasn't long and it wasn't short either, it was a former Japanese style for men, which I learned from my former school. The teacher smiled and lifted his hand in gesture. "Ah, so you must be the new student. Skye Sweetnam?" He asked and I nodded. His smile was flawless and I suddenly felt stupid for being late, already he must have a bad look on me. The teacher pointed to an empty seat in the front and pulled out a two booklets, handing them both to me.

I looked down at the front of them while I sat down; the first was titled "Romeo and Juliet" while the other one said "CABS Student handbook". I let out a sigh already and slumped my pack to the ground beside me.

"Now, Miss Sweetnam." The teacher informed, stepping apart from his podium. "Even though today is your first day of school, the rules here a pretty strict, as you may read from your handbook." He grinned and walked over to my desk, I was overwhelmed by his scent. It was masculine, like a cologne. He bend down, gazing in my eyes and put his hand over mine. Instantly, heat shot through my body and a light blush was easily distinguished from my cheeks. He kept his flawless grin and moved my hand from atop the student handbook. "Look here, Sweetnam." He said, instructing me by my last name. "If you turn to page 17, you'll see that being late has a consequence." He tapped on the text and stood upright, walking back to his podium. "Unfortunately, I must assign you a detention. You may serve it within this week any later and it turns into two. Like any other schools, after that you'll have to work with further consequences." He informed with a smirk.

"Yes, sir." I said obediently and slumped against my seat, my heart was pounding in my chest that I could hardly decipher his words. At some point, the teacher and sat down at his desk and returned with a slip in his hands. He gave it to me and bowed before the class.

"Now, for a proper introduction, my name is Kei Kusanagi and I'll be your Drama teacher until the end of this year. Any questions in further classes, just come to me after class or before class, please refrain from interrupting me during class. You may call me Kusanagi, Mr. Kusanagi, or Sensei which is translated as Teacher in my native language which is Japanese. Miss Sweetnam, I pray that you do not hold that detention against me." Kei chuckled at this, which was music to my ears and caused my heart to palpitate once more. "I try to be a fun teacher instead of having every student hold a grudge." He laughed again and I watched him with pure envy. His body was perfectly portioned and he walked with a masculine grace. My hand tingled, eagerly wanting to touch his smooth skin. I had never felt such an odd desire upon me, especially to a teacher. Yet Kei was different, there was instant attraction and I touched my hand with the other, still feeling his touch linger upon my skin. His voice was like a song you just couldn't get out of your head, he seemed young and yet very mature, which caused my inner thighs to tingle.

"The book we are starting with a very famous love drama by Shakespeare called Romeo and Juliet. I know the literature may be a bit confusing, but I promise you all that we'll work through it as a class to decipher it to a more modern translation." He announced picking up his text to continue on with his lecture. I knew at that moment, as I gazed upon his posture that I would love this class, more yet, that I was in love.

I wasn't one to go about love at first sight, in fact I never really believed such nonsense, but this teacher was different. I felt as if there was something between us, something I just couldn't put finger on. I've never been in love and some how, my body and hope suddenly protested as if saying I was about to find out. Love is something nobody can see, but feel. Its not sex, but an emotional feeling deep in your heart or brain. It fools you many times, but only true love is something that you know and will last for a lifetime. Speaking of such a feeling just wasn't like me, but I felt that it was true. Something was going to happen, I just didn't know what, yet I was eager to find out.

Back in BRA, my current boarding school that I had just transferred to, I headed towards the dock remembering my first encounter with him. Him was referred to that teacher, Kei Kusanagi. I had fallen deeply with that man and we created the biggest sin a teacher and student could ever do. A sin that could destroy the both of us, yet we continued to go on. Until I left CABS, I had left him in the process. I ran away to be rid of everything and start anew.

The dock wasn't far away and the light was dimming from the sun and the skies were turning a dark purple. The breeze was blowing by, brushing my hair this way and that. It felt nice and I hugged myself thinking of that fateful day. The day I met him, the love that would last forever. Even now, I dread to say that I missed him. It's only natural though, we went through so much, fought so much to be together back then and out of the blue I left him. I broke it off, leaving him in the deep debts, in the sand while I left towards the hole in one.

My breath left my mouth, moistening my parted lips with the warmth of my exhale. I could still picture him, see him in my mind. I could still hear his lovely voice, could still imagine the personality I loved so much. I could feel his hard arms around me gently as if saying I were his, I could feel his hot breath against my ear as he spoke to me sweet nothings. I was his, I believed, but now I belonged to nobody. It was over and it was for the best, I concluded. Never again would I linger inside his arms, feel his strength above me. I would never feel his tender lips against my own in passion. With that, I lifted my arm and touched my lips with the tips of my fingers, remembering all those nights, days and times that I had kissed him. The days when we would fight only to make up and strengthen our relationship.

I looked at CABS one last time for it would be the last I would ever see of that school. Back in my dorm lay open suitcases awaiting for my packaging and in my drawer lay rest the ticket for my departure. School let out and it was a Friday, perfect for me to leave. The school was large and held so much memories for me, all the students I came to know would now be gone only for me to face new ones and make new friends even though I doubt I would ever find anyone as great as the ones here. And last, Kei. Kei was everything to me and already my heart was aching for what I was about to do to him. My teacher, he had to remain just that. I had to run away from everything and leave him to do his duty. I no longer wanted to threaten his career, nor me as a student. It had to end, even if it was by force, I had to end it all. I hated the fact that I would never see him again, but it was the only thing I could think of to save us both. I mouthed the words 'goodbye' and turned my back to the school which was my life. I walked away, leaving it behind, watching my back in return.

Everything seemed so sad as I walked down the sidewalks, I spoke to nobody about my departure except my best friend Rory who was greatly moved by my decision. She had begged me to stay and that she would help me end the relationship, only I had refused her offer because I knew if I stayed it would just make matters worse. Leaving would mean I would never see his face again, never meet him again. Leaving here would give me the upper hand, the courage to go on because it wasn't possible to go back. If I left, I couldn't undo what I had done and my mind was set.

My dorm was a mess and quickly, I begun to pack the briefcases with clothes, utensils, and everyday necessities. Hours passed by and I was exhausted from packing, but despite my fatigue, I kept on packing until the room was empty but a bed and furniture which was already there by the time I had moved in. I picked up the plane ticket and gazed at the words until a knock interrupted my intentions.

"Wh-who is it?" I stuttered, swiping the ticket behind my back, facing the door. My heart pounded against my chest, not because of the knock, but because I knew who was behind that door. The man I longed to see yet didn't want to, Kei Kusanagi answered with a monotone voice.

"It's me, Skye. Can I come in?" He asked in a pleadingly and I had no choice but let him in. I set the ticket down on a table and headed for the door, unlocking it and opening the door swiftly. He walked in immediately after looking down the hallways to be sure there was nobody to witness. "Skye, what the hell?" He asked me, angrily and pointing to the cases everywhere that were packed with my belongings. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So it's true, eh? Your leaving, without one goddamn word to me." Kei leaned back on one of the walls, I assumed to steady himself.

"I'm sorry, but I have to Kei." I told him, turning my back to him eagerly searching for something I might have left unpacked. "It's for the best, you and I both know that."

"No! I refuse to have you think this way. You can't leave me, not like this." He begged, pushing himself off the wall and walking behind me. I let out a quivered breath as I felt his body heat protruding to my skin behind me and I lifted my head in a sigh. "I won't let you leave." He breathed, I could feel his chest against my back and before I knew it, his arms wrapped around me from behind, his lips just inches from my ear.

"Kei..." I began, but my voice became lodged in my throat with both the urge to cry and the urge to turn around and kiss him like mad. He held me tightly from behind, his arms holding me like I were some goddess before him. His breath tickled my earlobe, sending hot sensations through my body and a tingle upon my most sensitive area.

"Please don't leave me, Skye." He begged me again while his moist tender lips came over my earlobe, sucking it softly. I let out a stifled cry and closed my eyes. I couldn't do it, it was too hard for me to just leave. "I love you." He mumbled, continuing his act.

"I can't do this, Kei. It's for the best." I told him grudgingly. No matter what my body told me, the truth was out there and I had to leave no matter what happened. Even if I died from the lack of him being by my side, I had to leave. Finally, I pushed him away from me and turned around to face him. His expression held hurt sorrow and love for me, it was so hard not to give in to the throes of passion. "We can't _do _this anymore. We can't just go sneaking wherever we go, we can just risk everything we have anymore!" I hollered, clutching my chest as if I were holding my aching heart. "Just now, before you walked in you looked around to see if anybody was nearby. I just can't do that any longer! It's going to end one way or another, Kei, and I'd rather it end like this than me being expelled and you loosing your job."

"I don't care if I loose my job." He protested, stepping closer to me only to have me step back.

"Don't SAY that!" I screamed, opening my hands wide in gesture. My hand caught a lamp and knocked it over with a loud crash. We both looked at it and then at each other, the light went out with the crash and all that was there was the faint glow of the darkening skies. "I'm done hiding our relationship. I can't put up with it anymore." I concluded, my eyes brimming with tears. He didn't say anything back this time and just watched me. "It's over, Kei. It's all over." With that, I picked up the ticket on the nearby stand and walked passed him, opening the door which shot a great amount of light at him and walked out, letting it slam shut by itself. I left the dorm with him in it and pulled out my cell ready to call to have my stuff delivered to the airport. Tears stung my eyes and finally, I had let them flow.


End file.
